The Fire inside her
by HanaKT
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Majin Buu’s defeat, everybody knows that Great Saiyaman/Gold Fighter equals Son Gohan, and Videl... Videl is furious... Fic I for SweetestIrony Gh/Vi week.


**FIRE**

**Entry nº 1**

**For 'Gohan/****Videl week 3.0' brought by Sweetest Irony.**

**Summary****:** Two weeks have passed since Majin Buu's defeat, everybody knows that Great Saiyaman/Gold Fighter=Gohan, and Videl... Videl is furious... Fic I for SweetestIrony Gh/Vi week.

_Versión en español: Febrero__ 22, 2010_

_English Version: March, 2010_

_

* * *

_**The fire inside her**

She burned with fury.

She couldn't believe the nerve of those... those...

-Hey, Videl-chan, are you listening to me?

-Uh? What? –the blue eyed girl was abruptly shaken from her thoughts by her best friend's voice. She looked away from her target and addressed to Eraser-. Sorry, what were you saying? I got distracted thinking about something.

The blonde snorted.

-Yeah, right, don't you mean 'someone'? –and pointed out to the lockers where Videl had fixed her gaze before, in front of which certain black-eyed, spiky haired young man was standing, surrounded by a group of girls.

-I don't know what you are talking about Eraser. –and put on her most innocent face.

_Yeah, sure you don't._

-Sure! –she answered with sarcasm- the fact that I'm blond doesn't mean that I'm stupid, Videl-chan. If you're interested in him, why don't you make him notice it? You know that Gohan-kun is very absent-minded and unless you make up your mind and act, some girl is going to snatch him from you.

- Make up my mind and act? Snatch Gohan-kun from me? They are just talking! _Yeah, Right Videl, try to convince yourself of that. _–Videl rolled her eyes due to what her melodramatic friend was saying– Stop it.

-But Videl-chan! Look at all those girls after Gohan-kun, if you don't...

-I said I'm not interested in Gohan!! –she exclaimed louder than expected, attracting the attention of the young man in question, who looked at her confused. Videl tried to act as if nothing happened and smiled at him brightly, and the saiya-jin answered with a hesitant smile of his own. Then he continued talking with his 'fan club', as the young fighter called it.

Since Majin Buu had been defeated two weeks ago, Gohan and Videl hadn't had any moment alone. Thanks to the fact that, during the World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan's identity as the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman had been discovered, both of them were constantly hounded wherever they were.

God, why couldn't things go back to normal? Okay, maybe not everything, but she wished Gohan would stop attracting so much attention, specially the attention of women that were only interested in him because they knew he was the Gold Fighter. Videl had to admit that maybe that was a bonus (besides, he looked totally sexy with his tight uniform and his blond hair), and well, maybe the fact that he was so powerful had been what had attracted her to him at the beginning (that and the promise to teach her to fly) but then, the longer the time they spent together, the more she realized that Gohan was a lot more than he seemed at first sight. And no one of these girls could understand him and appreciate him as he deserved to be.

_Are you sure? Or maybe you say that because you want to be the only one to understand him and... appreciate him?_

_Oh, shut up! __Great, now I'm arguing with myself._

-Hey, Isn't that Angela? –Eraser shaken her from her thoughts one more time.

-Angela? –at that moment she saw the redhead, who had clung to Gohan's arm and, even though he was gently trying to get loose, the girl didn't take the hint.

-Oh, c'mon Videl-chan, aren't you going to do something? or... maybe the great Satan Videl is afraid?

- Me? Afraid? –at that very moment, Videl's and Angela's eyes met and the latter smirked with satisfaction, and then she put her hand in Gohan's chest in a seductive manner.

Videl saw red.

-Oh, what the hell! –almost without thinking she approached Gohan taking furious steps and pushing away everyone that stood in her way. When she arrived at her target, she pushed Angela aside and, standing on the tips of her toes, she brought her face closer to the saiya-jin's who was watching her with some confusion.

-¿Videqmhfp--? –the young man couldn't continue with his sentence because his lips had been caught by hers. Gohan's eyes almost popped out of his head before he closed them and surrendered to her kiss, burying his hands in the girl's soft hair. Silence reigned in the corridor. A quite big group of students had stopped to watch what was happening and they couldn't give credit to their eyes. But neither of the dark-haired teenagers had realized the attention they had attracted. After a moment they parted, both of them with flushed cheeks, fast breathing and a big grin on their faces. The words were unnecessary because their eyes said everything. Then Videl, taking one of Gohan's hands between hers, turned to the rest of the people that was still flabbergasted, and looked at each one of the girls that had been surrounding the boy before.

-As you can see, Gohan-kun is not available, so... Go away!!

-The students, scared by Videl's glare, decided to leave immediately, and the only ones left there were Gohan, Videl and Eraser, who had a big wicked grin on her face.

-So you are not interested, right? –and laughing, she walked away through the corridors, leaving the lovebirds alone, whose faces burned, but this time with embarrassment.

THE END

**A.N.**English is not my mother tongue, so I hope you can forgive my mistakes :)

And tell me what you thought about this story :)

H.-


End file.
